Encounters
by Jeanesis
Summary: After an encounter with Genesis, Vincent returned to Edge with the redhead in tow. He didn't know his old companions were in town. Part 2 of Disturbed.


**Holy cow, I don't like this one at all! Maybe I'm over analytical, or something. Either way, this is the second in the series of connected one-shots known as the 'Disturbed Series.' It's so short! All the ones with Genesis meeting the gang shall be in this story.  
**

The jingle of a bell as Vincent entered Seventh Heaven should have been a warning sign. Vincent never entered through that door if he could help it. When asked he'd say it caused too much fuss, though Yuffie would argue otherwise.

When the bell jingled again after Vincent slammed the door, Tifa half expected Yuffie to come traipsing through as well, bugging Vincent for all she was worth. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Yuffie following the man around when he was in Edge. Tifa knew Yuffie was upstairs taking a shower though; she could still hear the water running.

Tifa glanced up and almost burst out laughing. Vincent looked ready to murder something and in her opinion it might be warranted. A red-head was clinging to him, a smirk adorning his face as he whispered things into the man's ear. The man looked sickly, thin and pale, though no less beautiful for it.

Vincent finally shook the man off, directing a glare at his companion, before sitting down at the bar. This was another change in her friend's habits; the raven haired man always sat down in the corner. Paranoid, she eyed the stranger as he slid onto the stool next to Vincent, smiling at her in a fashion that could only be described as haughty.

"Do you need something, Vincent?" She was wary now, and set the glass she'd been wiping down. If it came down to a fight, she could probably take the red head as easily as Vincent could. They had beat Sephiroth after all. How hard could a scrawny man that wasn't much taller then Cloud possibly be?

"Pest remover." Vincent looked away when his companion leaned on the bar and hid his laughter.

"What he means to say, my dear, is that he wishes to remove me from his side in the quickest way possible." Tifa covered a smile at this and was pleased that the man wasn't nearly as rude as she had expected him to be. The red head had a haggard look about him. She'd seen a lot of men like that. His tones were cultured and his eyes hadn't drifted down even a fraction, though.

"Well, if that's the case, Vincent's out of luck. I gave the last of it to him when he visited a month ago." A desperate look came over Vincent's face; it was really hard to discern it unless you knew him.

"You hear that Valentine? I'm afraid you're stuck with me a little longer." The stranger leaned on Vincent, an arm creeping around the man's shoulder in an almost sensual fashion. Raising an eyebrow, Tifa resumed cleaning her glass in a desperate attempt to hide her amusement.

"Is there anything else you need Vincent?" Tifa smiled benignly, enjoying the lovely view the two made.

"An extra bed then," the dark haired man said with a defeated sigh.

"I believe what he means is he feels rather sorry for me, and no, he doesn't need and extra bed. He'll gladly share his body heat with me tonight." Another smirk crossed the redhead's face when Vincent burrowed his face deeper into the collar of his cloak.

"That's good seeing as I don't have a spare; Yuffie's taken to spending the night. You're very brave, Vincent." Setting aside her cloth and the glass she had finished wiping off, Tifa reached for the bottled water she'd set aside earlier.

"Yuffie is here too?" Vincent looked like he was ready to sink into the floor and judging by his friend's stifled snickers, the redhead knew it too.

"Enough about her, I'm Tifa Lockhart," the barmaid held her hand out to Genesis.

"I know who you are, Ms. Lockhart. My name is Genesis." Taking the proffered hand, Genesis shook it. Smiling, Tifa resumed washing dishes as she kept an eye on Vincent's new friend. Perhaps he'd bring Vincent out of his shell a little more. It didn't hurt to mention they looked really good together.

Yes, Genesis seemed to be a keeper.


End file.
